In Time
by sammis
Summary: Hermione has left Severus in the future so Snape has come back to the past to reclam her. The only thing is the Snape of the future is a fully loyal Deatheater. Will things change in the future?
1. chapter 1

> **Disclaimer: don't own them **
> 
> **Warning: Contains reference to rape, beating and murder.  
**  
**In time we change.  
**  
**Chapter 1**: Life as I know it.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was not the same man he was 9 years ago. His once strong body was now crippled and curled. The staff he once held in his hand to open the many celebrations that was held in the great hall had been replaced many years ago with a walking stick, which now never leaves that hand.  
  
_That hand_.  
  
_That_ hand which had once been strong. _That_ hand which had once helped many. _That_ hand which had once pulled his potions master out of a dark pit. _That_ hand which had not been able to save him once he had slipped into the pit again. _That_ hand which he hated so much. _That_ hand which he has to live with for the rest if his time. _That hand_.  
  
_That _hand was the reason why Professor Snape had betrayed him once again for the dark side.  
  
It was all his fault and never did Albus feel any more guilt, sorrow or self-hatred in his near to 300 years of living then he did right then.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Professor Snape stood at the top of the Slytherin tower, looking out at the setting sun from his private rooms. He could hear the echoing cry's coming from his wife, who had locked herself in the bathroom. She had locked her self in there because she had failed to please him, so he had to punish her.  
  
She was a smart powerful witch; she was able to use her magic to mend the broken bones, bruising, cuts and internal damage.  
  
A obnoxious grin appeared on his face; tonight's beating was a good one.
> 
> * * *
> 
> A pale-blooded face squinted in the mirror, trying to see the extent of the damage but two swollen eyes stopped her. He had pulled out all stops this time. Didn't even touch his wand. It was all done by hand. She wont be able to fix anything until her eyes had shrunk. She didn't want to cause herself any more damage by casting the wrong spell in the wrong place. She would wait and cry at the gods for help, hoping her wails will cause some sort of regret in the man she married. But she knew it wouldn't.  
  
For 6 years it had been like this. 9 years she had been married to him, 2 years she had been happy, 1 year she had hoped for a change and for 6 years she had wanted out. 8 and half years ago he had rejoined Voldemort. For a year Voldemort had been dead. For a year Severus had been searching for a way to bring him back.  
  
She had really displeased him tonight. So much that he had raped her this time before hitting her, well he started hitting her while raping her, the hits became harder as he reached his climax. The pain was unbearable, she could tell she had a few broken bones.  
  
She couldn't take it any more. It was all too much. She will go see Dumbledore as soon as possible. She wanted, no she needed out. If she stayed she will either die at the hands of his or her own.  
  
The louder she cried she knew that self satisfied smirk on his face widened.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Albus knew this day would come. The once happy, proud, student of his sat in the chair. The only thing left of her was the empty shell of her former self. He could see some slight bruising around her left eye. He could easy tell that her ribs were causing her pain breathing.  
  
"I need to leave Albus." The voice was horse, sore from the crying she did last night but the message got across to the man sitting in front of her. Her husband was still asleep it was 4am it was the only time she was sure he wouldn't awaken as she left. She didn't want the hassle of him stopping her.  
  
"And leave you shall, have you got all the things you need?"  
  
"I have."  
  
"Then use this portkey, it shall take you to a safe-house, I do not want you to leave there for six months for he is sure to come looking for you." Albus passed a small paperweight over to the scared feeble woman.  
  
"Thank you Albus, you have been like a father to me. I shall miss you dearly, I hope he doesn't harm you in his search for me." She rose to receive the portkey, her key to safety.  
  
"Do not worry about me child, be safe, my star." Albus hugged the girl one last time before he watched her disappear from his office. It was time. Severus shall be along soon and he had a few last things to do first.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "You stupid crack pot old buffoon. How dare you let her leave! She is not yours to do what you wish with!" Severus roared at the Albus, never before had he been so mad.  
  
"Nor is she yours Severus." The voice was low, hard to hear and yet the potion master still heard it.  
  
"She is, the marriage made her _mine_. I will find her."  
  
"And I shall not tell you where she has gone."  
  
"You will regret not telling me."  
  
"Do with me as you wish but answer me one question. How long have you betrayed me for?"  
  
"Not long enough." Snape sneered at his Headmaster. His rage was uncontrollable.  
  
The deatheater in Severus was coming to surface. The power flowed through his body giving him the power.  
  
Albus fell to the floor, that hand unable to brace his face because it was lifeless, as was his body. Sound still echoed in his ears, this sound was from his Potions Master's lips. This sound was the killing curse.  
  
"Goodbye Albus." Severus left in a furry of robes. His destination the dungeons. He was going to get his wife back. He was going to bring Hermione back to her knees in front of him, so he can have the pleasure of watching her beg just before he killed her.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N** So...what do you think? Like it or dislike it? It's very patchy and lacks detail in some parts but that can be fixed. Do we want more?


	2. chapter 2

> **Chapter 2  
**  
For 10 years Snape had been searching for her. For 10 years Snape had failed in finding her. For 10 years people have believed that Albus Dumbledore had died of old age. For 10 years Snape had got away with murdering the most powerful wizard. For 10 year Snape has been researching for away to use his magic to bring Hermione back. For 6 months Snape had found the method to get her back. For 5 months Snape has been making the potion he needed. For 10 minutes and 52 seconds the potion had been ready. In 5 minutes Snape was going to drink it. In 8 minutes the potion was going to work.  
  
This potion was to take Snape back in time, where he was going to stop Hermione from leaving him.  
  
In 12 minutes Snape is going to realize he made a miscalculation  
  
16 years and 6 months in to the past  
  
"Hermione, I'm going to Hogsmade. Would you like to join me?" A younger Snape asked the younger Hermione. They were both in the small library in their private rooms. Smiles were present on both of their faces.  
  
"No thanks sweety I have to finish markings these paper. You could pick me up some chocolate though. If you don't mind." This Hermione is different to the one she would become; this Hermione had life and hope shining in her eyes. This Hermione looked happy and un-bruised.  
  
"I shall return within two hours then and I shall get you your chocolate." This Snape was also different to the Snape he was going to become; he had love for his wife present in his eyes at all times. Light was still the side he fought for. A happy life he looked forward to spending with his wife and hopefully some children of his own.  
  
This Snape spoke of his love for Hermione as he left.  
  
The older Snape sneered at the soppiness of his former self as he wait in the dark for his chance to strike. Indeed he did intend to go back 10 years so he could stop her leaving but a slight miscalculation had brought him back a further 6 years but he didn't mind. This was way he could get rid of Hermione before he rejoined the dark side. Leaving him free to choice a stronger more attractive witch.  
  
But he did not want to kill her yet. He had forgot how fierce she had once been. How strong minded and how willing she once was. He was going to reminisce for a while, and then kill her.
> 
> * * *
> 
> A 16 years younger but still alive Albus Dumbledore was just made aware that his Potions Master had left Hogwarts but another Snape was still in Slytherin Tower with his wife. This Potions master was older and from the future. Why had he come back? Getting up from his chair Albus got up to his feet and walked across the room to the door to go see why Snape had come back. No walking stick was needed to aid his journey.
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Hermione, it has been awhile since I have seen you like this. Such raw power and its flowing freely through your body. Rage is eating up inside you too." Snape sneered down at the woman he had made loved to 16 years ago. That woman he now had in a full body blind. "You will pay for what you have done in the future. I shall see to it."  
  
"Now if you would be so kind as to follow me, I shall take you to your cell for the time being." Snape knew she couldn't move but said it so he could see her eyes widen with fear. With a simple lifting charm Hermione was hovering behind Snape as he lead them out of the private room's at the top of the Slytherin tower all the way down to the deepest darkest part of Hogwarts. Where there was a small dungeon style room, which was unknown to most of Hogwarts occupants including Albus Dumbledore and a sixteen years younger Severus Snape.  
  
To get into this small room a number of spells had to be cased each more powerful than the rest. Only a wizard with extensive power could handle opening the room without fainting from the power drain. It had taken Snape at least a dozen attempts at the room himself.  
  
Once inside the room Snape transfigured a large magnificent bed in the centre of the small stone square room. Snape then placed Hermione on to the bed and conjured leather bonds to die her to it. He knew the body blind wouldn't hold for much longer.  
  
"You fucking evil man! You repulsive demon! How dare you! Let me go this instance!" Hermione harsh screeching voice ranged out and her body thrashed against the bed. The body blind had finally worn off. "Is this way you have come back into the past? To kidnap me?"  
  
"Yes my sweet, I have done this all for you. Are you not pleased with your husband?" Snape said. If words were visible a little mockery tag would be attachment to each word he had spoke.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dumbledore rushed towards Slytherin Tower, his old bones complaining against the speed he was making them work at. Something was not right. He could not feel the presences of Hermione or the future Snape in the tower or anywhere else in the castle.  
  
Being headmaster had a few extra perks at Hogwarts for one the headmasters are in tune with the castle. Everything the castle feels the headmaster shall feel. The headmasters power as a wizard is increased also as they will share the power of the castle. In other words the master and the castle will be come one in two different forms.  
  
Upon entering the private rooms of Mrs and Mr Snape and finding neither of them there, Dumbledore spoke to the walls. "Hogwarts Castle, your master demands to see what has happened in these rooms."  
  
A gold glittering line appeared in the middle of the room, where it stretched to a circle hovering in the air before Albus. When looking closer to the gold circle he saw the owners of the rooms eating breakfast. Everything was in fast motion and soon enough what had happened moments before had played out. Albus watched sombrely as Snape placed the body blind on Hermione. He watched carefully as he watched the Snape from the future write on a piece of parchment and place it on the shelf near the bedroom.  
  
Once the gold circle had played out what had happened it disappeared the way it had appeared. Albus walked over to the shelf where a piece of parchment was stood in the exact same way as the future Snape had placed it. Picking up the parchment he opened it up and read what was written.  
  
_Severus, _
> 
> _You need not worry, nor care about our dear wife. For I have delete with her. Her death will be nothing but relief for you. The future shall be nothing but sweet for us now.  
  
The faithful dark follower you have yet to become  
  
S.S  
_  
Stricken by what he had read, Albus made in quick haste for the door. He needed to reach his office as quickly as possible. He needed to get Severus back to the castle. He raced down the winding stairs of the tower. Albus caught his foot in the fold of the bottom of his robes and lost his balance. His body feel forward, his hands tried to steady him but it was too late.  
  
Albus Dumbledore fell all the way down to the bottom of Slytherin tower, his hip making a sickening crunch as it bounced off a hard stone step. His body lay still on the floor of the tower. A low moan admitted from his throat.  
  
Albus Dumbledore knew he was going to live but he also knew his hip would never be the same again. Even if Made Pomfrey was to try her hardest to mend it.
> 
> * * *
> 
> A/N So...Do we like? No? Yes? Tell me please! It took me three attempts to write this chapter and be happy with the results. Well it didn't help trying to type while your uncle was there telling all about the different STD/I's you can catch, ending with his favourite 'knob rot'. The way he said goodbye was off putting as well, as he went to leave he shouted 'I hope you all get thrush! BYE!" What's up with that?!?!? Its no joke either he actually said that!


End file.
